


Small Packages

by ImpishFics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Gross Boy Chenle, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Monster Cock Chenle, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Lee Jeno, Verbal Humiliation, for the culture, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: The first time they had hooked up, well, it had been hard to ignore. They hadn’t hooked up with the intention of this being a thing or whatever, but when Chenle had pulled his pants down Jeno had gasped and blushed and immediately squirmed in his jeans. It’s flattering to have some muscle pig jock get embarrassed and turned on just at the sight of Chenle’s cock.Okay, Chenle knows it makes him sound like an asshole, but he knows he has a big dick. It’s just, well he can’t not be aware of it, he may be kind of scrawny but he had to change in gym class too and he knows he’s bigger than the average guy and peoples reaction to that has always been something Chenle has enjoyed. Jeno’s reaction is one he enjoys in particular.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekei/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Mari and was written to distract from the general sense of doom this past week. 
> 
> [Here is a playlist Mari made to set the mood while writing and I think it's a good fit for the finished product](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3j2lrVEgLWkNz8qqKX2oJG?si=mUT6R1OVQnO4baDdIJnUBw)
> 
> Before You Read: In this one theres some exploration of Consensual Small Penis Humiliation so be warned! Ain't nothing wrong with a small dick, and the fellas even talk abt that in the fic but if any sort of sexual humiliation makes you uncomfy skip this one!

Chenle’s not sure he’ll ever really get used to this, he’s done it before and it still strikes him as a little strange but he can’t deny that it’s flattering. That it makes him feel good. 

The first time they had hooked up, well, it had been hard to ignore. They hadn’t hooked up with the intention of this being a  _ thing _ or whatever, but when Chenle had pulled his pants down Jeno had gasped and blushed and immediately squirmed in his jeans. It’s  _ flattering _ to have some muscle pig jock get embarrassed and turned on just at the sight of Chenle’s cock. 

Okay, Chenle knows it makes him sound like an asshole, but he knows he has a big dick. It’s just, well he can’t  _ not  _ be aware of it, he may be kind of scrawny but he had to change in gym class too and he knows he’s bigger than the average guy and peoples reaction to that has always been something Chenle has enjoyed. Jeno’s reaction is one he enjoys in particular, because Jeno squims and practically vibrates at the opportunity to touch it and worship it like it’s the reason he’s alive is flattering, and the way he whispers against the base like Chenle’s dick is seperate from the rest of his is mostly hot, and only a little weird. 

Jeno will later admit that is was only because he was buzzed and ridiculously turned on that he whispered what he did into Chenle’s ear as he pumped Chenle’s cock with his big calloused hands, 

“God, I wish I had a real man’s cock like yours.” 

Again, Chenle  _ knows _ he sounds like an asshole, but Jeno’s cock isn’t even  _ that _ small. It’s small, Chenle knows it’s smaller than average, and yeah it looks a little small on Jeno’s build but Chenle is no sizequeen. He would totally let someone with Jeno’s dick fuck him and enjoy it, it’s anal sex, the size doesn’t even matter that much anyway, but to Jeno it matters a lot. It turns him on. 

When Jeno took down his pants he shuddered in a very telling way when Chenle lined up their cocks so that the tip of Jeno’s dick came to sit under the start of the head to Chenle’s cock. The comparison alone had Jeno shivering and whimpering, and it was there, in that first heated encounter, that Jeno had admitted in a shaky voice, “I like it, how you make me feel so, so small.” 

They had gone from there. The second hook up had been similar, this time instead of being tipsy they were a little faded from passing Jeno’s little glass bowl back and forth and exchanging basic pleasantries. That’s a weird thing about hooking up at a party, it isn’t until Chenle has already watched Jeno lick up his cum, and Jeno has already cum on Chenle’s chest that he learns that Jeno is a year older than him and studying urban planning. Chill. 

With siblings counted (one older sibling each) and hobbies polled, (video games and biking) and STI history discussed (clean, but they really should have discussed this before the exchange of fluids), it almost feels less awkward when they kiss. Almost, because there is no such thing as a totally natural and completely chill and relaxed planned hookup. In Chenle’s opinion, when you arrange a date and time for boning, it loses a lot of it’s organic feel, which isn’t always a bad thing. Especially when he can use it to his advantage. 

“Couldn’t get enough of this huh?” Chenle said, guiding Jeno’s hand, bigger, tanner, and shakier than his own down to his own bulge, “just needed to come back for more?” 

It was cheesy and greasy, but Chenle is always a little greasy in general, and also Jeno clearly liked it from the way his hand fluttered trying to cover all of Chenle’s dick at once as he marveled at the size. It seemed even not tipsy (but definitely still turned on if his little tent was any indication) size seems to be a big fixation for Jeno and sober Chenle had every intention to play into that. 

Chenle traced his fingers over Jeno’s, trailing the tip along the lengths of the side of Jeno’s articulate digits, tracing all the prominent veins of his hands. 

“It’s funny, you know what they say about hands,” a very telling breath from Jeno, “but for us it’s like the opposite.” Chenle laughed, because he always laughed even if things weren’t funny, but that seemed to do something extra for Jeno based on the way he twitched. 

Later, when Jeno had let Chenle suck him off he pulled off after Jeno groaned deep and gutterally and  _ so _ stereotypically masculine to say, “Wow! Sucking you off is so easy!” and was rewarded with another grunt. For being on the smaller side, Jeno had nice full balls that Chenle liked playing with. He liked how strong Jeno smelled there, he trimmed the hair (probably to make everything a little more visible), but didn’t shave it off completely and it smelled nice. 

Chenle’s gross, he knows he’s gross, but with Jeno he doesn’t have any shame in licking his armpits or smelling his package and sucking on his balls. He liked the smell because unlike Jeno’s armpit with their Old Spice deodorant, there was nothing to cover up the smell. The taste. 

When Jeno had started to get close, he had pulled Chenle up by the hair and still kissed him despite where Chenle’s lips and tongue had just been. 

After Chenle came inside Jeno and Jeno came in a little puddle under his own navel, Chenle instantly knew: oh, this is going to be a  _ thing _ . 

And it was a thing. One nap later(gotta recharge dude!) Chenle had the absolute joy of watching Jeno cum untouched, just Chenle’s small fingers playing with his pink nipples and his dick inside of him, watching Jeno’s little dick twitch and get redder and redder until it looked like it might burst. The most amazing part to Chenle, was the way it happened. 

Jeno came after Chenle giggled at the way his little cock jerked and bobbed , “It’s so cute, though!” After Chenle came (ten out of ten, Jeno had more control over his hips and the muscles in his rim than any other guy Chenle had been with) he cleaned them off thanks to an old t-shirt on his floor, got them both water and hit Jeno’s shoulder when he started drooping again like he might go back to sleep. 

“Hey!” Jeno snapped back, pouting, “what was that for!” 

“No sleeping! We have to talk about this.” 

Jeno blushed but sat up a little straighter, “talk about what?”

Chenle rolled his eyes and smiled with all his teeth, “listen I have no problem with it, like, trust me it’s hot, but we gotta talk about the fact that you came because of me saying you have a-” Chenle was shut up when Jeno’s hands clamped over his mouth.

He blushed and stammered, “wait wait wait!”

Chenle licked his hand and Jeno snapped them back, disgusted. 

“Okay, we still have to talk about this… situation, but why is me licking you hand gross when earlier you loved having my tongue on you?”

Jeno waved the slobbery hand in front of his face dismissively, “different contexts.” 

“Like how in this context I’m not allowed to ask why you want me to tell you have a small dick.” 

Jeno grimaced, “yes, like that.” 

“Social taboos have always been my thing, listen I’m not gonna judge you, I just don’t wanna like, accidentally hurt your feelings, dude.”

Jeno was fully red at this point, but it was then that Jeno had explained to Chenle the appeal. Jeno liked the humiliation, he was turned on by humiliation by his partner, especially being told he was small and inadequate. 

“But being small doesn’t make you inadequate though,” Chenle said with a frown. 

“No, I know that, like logically I know that and I don’t even have a lot of insecurity about it anymore, but my monkey sex brain doesn’t know that y’know?” 

Chenle did know, he watched a lot of doctor/patient porn despite the fact that he had never felt anything other than uncomfortable and cold in a medical setting, “I get you dude.” 

Chenle tried to learn he really did, but Jeno kept saying sex terms that Chenle didn’t know (which seemed to be as embarrassing for Jeno as it was for Chenle, who hated feeling like some sort of Virg) and Jeno kept having to take breaks to laugh nervously and scream into Chenle’s pillow. 

Eventually Chenle got a basic understanding, Jeno knew his dick was fine, Jeno knew Chenle was attracted to him regardless of dick size, and still Jeno had a fixation on his own size and Chenle’s. And Jeno liked being told how tiny he was. When Jeno got too worked up, some combination of horny and nervous, Chenle knew his dick couldn’t take another round so he tried to deliver some very comforting and relaxed making out. Which turned into some very assuring and not very relaxing heavy petting, but thankfully that was all. 

Jeno had left that day biting back an embarrassed smile and with the promise to send Chenle some links. 

So now Chenle was here, on his bed, in his sweatpants after completing all his assignments about to do his first ever required reading for a hookup. He grabbed a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos for sustenance during this arduous task. 

He sent Jeno a text.

[to: Jeno😎]  _ abt to check out ur sources lol _

Jeno texted back immediately, Jeno was a fast texter which Chenle appreciated even if Chenle himself was abbismal.

[From: Jeno😎]  _ oh damn should i have sent them in MLA _ ?

[to: Jeno😎]  _ i actually only take things in apa or chicago style _

[From: Jeno😎]  _ You’re a monster _

The sources ranged, there were some that were more “official” so to speak, from more scientific of journalistic sources, some articles from magazines like Cosmo but some looked more like they were just some people’s blogs. Chenle found himself reading the more journal-esq ones first, but they lost his interest fast. It felt weird, to talk about something so medically when the thing they were talking about was sex. Unique sex sure, but sex was still sex and Chenle didn’t like to read unsexy words like “intercourse” and “penetration” when he was trying to think of Jeno. He abandoned the medical journals fast. 

The Cosmo articles were okay, but it seemed pretty basic, just like the stuff that Jeno had been able to say to Chenle. Blah blah blah, insecurity into acceptance through fetish, blah blah blah how small is small. They said a term Jeno hadn’t, SPH, or Small Penis Humiliation, Jeno had definitely skirted around that, but most of the stuff still seemed sanitized and yet sensationalized. Chenle felt like he was supposed to be shocked that some guys would like being made fun of for their small dicks… but like he had already done that three times at this point so some the shock was lost on him. 

Surprisingly, it was the blogs that Chenle liked the most. Chenle found one by a guy who found out about it later in life, after he and his wife had already been married for years, and how it totally revolutionized his approach to his own sexuality. Chenle found himself reading and rereading the passages about the first time the man wore a penis extender, how much more his wife reacted, and how the simple fact of bringing his wife more pleasure while not getting to feel her around him, made him lose his mind. Chenle found himself blushing at the description of the first time the man’s wife surprised him with a strap on, how much bigger her and her violet dildo was than him and his little willy. Oh, Chenle was starting to get it.

The next link was even better, it was from the perspective of a older woman (Chenle tried and failed to silence the part of his brain that was always thinking about M.I.L.F.s) talking about the joys of fucking men with smaller dicks. Something about the way she described the men, specifically muscled young jocks, looking pathetic and totally at her mercy had Chenle chubbing up in his sweats. 

Chenle found he no longer had very much interest in the Doritos. 

The last link was by far the best. Chenle didn’t discriminate with his hookups, he didn’t have a preference when it came to genders, but this was the only link about a gay couples experience with SPH and it was definitely the most relevant. It was by a guy who described himself as tall, 6’1 with big muscles and a smaller dick. Not a micropenis, the guy specifically said as much, but that it was small, and he liked SPH when people would act like his almost normal sized dick was just really sad. The guy said he always knew it made him embarrassed and a little blushy when people would be surprised when he dropped his pants, but it wasn’t until he hooked up with a 5’6 little twink with a dick twice the size of his that it hit him. He liked the feeling of being surprised right back, and being fucked by a big dicked man he could probably take in a fight but never measure up to in that way. 

Chenle’s phone buzzed. 

[From: Jeno😎]  _ haha it’s been a bit, i didn’t scare you off right? _ 😅😓

Chenle bit his lip, and sent back a photo of his hand cupping the prominent bulge in his pants. 

[To: Jeno😎]  _ what do you think? _

[From: Jeno😎] _ HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _

[From: Jeno😎]  _ KALJSDHGASLKJDNGASPDVJHASD;LJHASFD;DJDFD _

[From: Jeno😎]  _ hnggggghnnngghngggghnnngg _

[To: Jeno😎]  _ u gud? _

Chenle chuckled and palmed at his package with one hand, and held his phone in the other, watching the bubble appear and disappear.

[From: Jeno😎]  _ fuck you, now im horny. _

Chenle imagined what that might look like, what Jeno in his room, thirsting over Chenle's honestly not even very flattering bulge pic looked like. Chenle bit his lip and decided to take a risk.

[To: Jeno😎]  _ what, did u pop a baby boner? _

Chenle loved that he could picture how Jeno would be shivering and shaking and blushing like crazy. He wondered if he had scared Jeno off after a few minutes, but Chenle knew why he had to wait after a moment.

Jeno had, in fact, popped a baby boner, he could tell from the photo Jeno had sent.

Thick muscled thighs spread on a blue comforter, the trimmed hair Chenle was growing used to, and Jeno's thumb and two fingers, holding his hard dick at the base.

Chenle knew Jeno could beat off with his whole hand, he had seen him do it, he knew the two fingers were deliberate and it only turned Chenle on. The lengths (no pun intended) that Jeno would go to exaggerate his size. Chenle found his eyes coming back to the two fingers Jeno wasn't using, spread out the way really fancy people hold tea cups. It made his whole package look, almost, daintier in a way, and Chenle liked it.

[From: Jeno😎]  _ what do you think? _

[To: Jeno😎]  _ i think i just learned a lot nd u shld come over so i can try out some of what i learned _

And now Chenle is here, with Jeno panting like he just ran across campus (which he could have, talk about thirsting for the dick) standing in front of Chenle’s bed with a bulge in his track pants that Chenle could have missed if he didn’t know to look for it, just staring down at Chenle. 

“What are you waiting for?” Chenle cocks his head to the side and spreads his legs a little wider to show off the tent in his sweats. He didn’t bother putting on a shirt, he barely washed the Dorito dust off his hands, “take it off bro.” 

Normally Chenle would feel self conscious about his skinny arms and absolute lack of pecs, especially with all the lights on, but he knew that did something for Jeno too. 

Jeno rolls his eyes, “the articles made you too bold,” but he smiles as he takes off his shirt to reveal the sloping toned muscle of his torso. God, it’s like he came right off the cover of men’s health Chenle swears. Jeno’s hands hesitate at the waistband of his track pants, before he’s pulling them down and revealing light grey boxer briefs with a noticeable precum stain on the front. 

“Someones excited,” Chenle says, ignoring the way his breath catches. He might not be the best at this whole humiliation thing because it’s impossible to pretend he’s not incredibly attracted to Jeno. 

“You too,” Jeno says in response, and clarifies after a moment when Chenle looks confused, “your pants too.” 

Chenle goes to do it himself before he thinks better, “feel like helping?”

Jeno is all too quick to agree, he crawls forward on Chenle’s lumpy double mattress, and settles between Chenle’s legs. His hands are on Chenle’s waistband immediately, but he pulls it down excruciatingly slowly. Inch by inch revealing the coarse hair of his happy trail, Jeno gasps when he realizes Chenle isn’t wearing underwear and the sound goes straight to Chenle’s cock.

Jeno gets to the base of Chenle’s dick and then somehow goes even slower down the length of Chenle’s dick. Chenle has a big cock, but it has never felt longer than here, Jeno revealing it centimeter by centimeter until finally it thwaps against Chenle’s stomach. 

Jeno’s hands are on it in a moment. Chenle has a big dick but it’s not some sort of freak of nature, Jeno doesn’t  _ need _ to use two hands, one enthusiastic hand would be enough but Jeno seems to delight in the fact that he can, that one can follow the other and he strokes down Chenle’s cock. That one hand can just stroke up and down the base, squeezing tightly while the other focuses all it’s attention at the head, stroking massaging, thumbing the sensitive spot just under it. 

Chenle is caught between watching Jeno’s big hands work him over, watching his top teeth biting on his thin lips in concentration, and watching the little puddle on Jeno’s boxers grow. Jeno’s dumb square teeth look like if they weren’t so dull they would be drawing blood and Chenle knows what to focus on. 

Chenle uses all the limited strength in his abs to pull himself up and cup Jeno’s jaw to kiss him. Chenle doesn’t stay there for long, he uses the opportunity of Jeno being distracted (provided by his own dick thankyouverymuch) to lick across the top row of Jeno’s teeth, feeling every ridge under his tongue. He moves down the mouth at Jeno’s strong jaw next, he’s never been one of those people who have a thing for strong jaws, but damn if he doesn’t appreciate Jeno’s. 

It's here that Chenle whispers into the space between them, "If you ever don't like something I'm doing we can use the traffic light system yeah?"

"Green, yellow, red, got it." Jeno responds immediately, a hint of relief in his voice that Chenle feels too. Chenle goes back to kissing across his jaw with a new confidence.

He licks at the stubble already peppering right underneath it and likes the way it pokes at his tongue. 

It’s good, but it reminds him of exactly where his tongue isn’t right now. Chenle pulls back, because there's nothing stopping Chenle from getting what he wants right now. He snaps at the waistband of Jeno’s underwear. 

“Okay big boy, are you gonna let me see or?” Chenle’s kind of surprised at his own word choice, big boy? He must really be channelling his inner M.I.L.F. or maybe that part of his brain is just prime activated right now. By the way Jeno’s abs clench and his little tent twitches he must like it as much as Chenle does.

Jeno takes a deep breath and pulls his underwear down and off in a way that his cock is only visible when he’s standing straight again. And, it’s standing straight too, sticking practically straight out like a missle ready to launch. 

Chenle laughs at it, he’s mostly laughing at the ceremony of it all the way Jeno had done it all, but it’s also for Jeno’s benefit, like all of this is. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Chenle says after a moment, “It’s just shocking every time, like I think it’s bigger in my head.” Still, Cheney reaches out two finger and holds Jeno’s dick between his thumb like Jeno had in the photo. 

It’s even cute with Chenle’s dainty hands, Jeno’s angry little guy between Chenle’s porcelain digits. 

“How big is it in your head?” Jeno asks after a moment, Chenle wonders if he was just as mesmerized at the sight as Chenle. 

“I don’t know like five inches or whatever, a little closer to normal sized.” 

“You think five inches is normal?” 

Chenle looks away from where he was watching his finger drag through Jeno’s precum, “Isn’t like five and a half or six normal? Something like that? I thought five was a little under.”

“Oh,” Jeno says, and Chenle just hums, still teasing Jeno’s cock waiting for Jeno to continue, “how big do you think mine is?” 

Chenle snorts, “definitely below that,” another drop of precum drips out of Jeno’s slit, “I don’t know.” 

“How big are you?” Jeno asks. 

“I’ve never measured,” Chenle replies and it’s the truth, he’s big why would he care beyond that. He knows that some guys measure, but he’s never been super curious but… “I took an architecture class semester, do you wanna find out?” 

Jeno shivers, but he nods and gives Chenle a shy smile that has Chenly wriggling out from underneath Jeno and fully kicking off his sweatpants so he can get off the bed and dig through his messy desk. He finds the fancy three sided ruler he had to buy for his scale model under the accordion folder he never ever uses and holds in the air with a triumphant cry. 

“Found it!”

Jeno claps for him on the bed, it’s funny Jeno is the only jock Chenle knows with a demure smile. If he thinks about it too hard, Jeno might be the only jock Chenle really talks to. 

“Here I’ll go first,” Chenle offers immediately, partially because he wants to give Jeno time to back out if he wants, and also his own curiosity at his size has built up now that he’s actually considered the prospect of measuring himself.

Chenle lines up the ruler under his dick right where his balls end so he’s getting the length that can actually can go inside of him but Jeno tsks, and takes the ruler from him. 

“You don’t measure the underside, you have to go along the top.” Jeno lines the ruler up so the base is pressed to his pubic bone and the ruler itself runs along the length of Chenle’s cock. 

“Oh, someone’s an expert do you do this a lot Jeno?” 

Jeno blushed and murmured a quiet, “no,” while getting closer to inspect the numbers. Chenle couldn’t help but laugh again. 

“Oh my god you totally do, I was joking but you  _ so _ do.” 

“Shut up,” Jeno whined. 

“Why though, are you like, hoping it will gro-” Chenle is cut off by Jeno’s gasp before Jeno’s pulling the ruler back and measuring again before looking at Chenle with wide eyes. 

“Dude.”

“What?” Chenle asked. 

“It’s - your dick- you’re nine inches.” Nine inches, wow. 

“Is that… that’s good right?”

“Good? Good!? That’s like big for a pornstar dude!”

Chenle smiled, he was relieved he was kinda worried for a second there, “Sick, okay lets check yours.” 

“Oh- I” 

Chenle took the ruler from Jeno, “that’s still okay, right?” 

Jeno was blushing something fierce, he looked like he knew what was coming, “Yeah, sure, it’s not like it’s - whatever yeah.” Chenle laughed again at his nerves and lined up ruler to Jeno’s pubic bone the way he had done for him. 

He had to lean forward to read the number but Chenle got closer that strictly necessary, letting hot air puff onto Jeno’s length. He squinted at the numbers and let out a short hum, he looked up at Jeno, but Jeno wasn’t looking at the ruler, he was just looking at Chenle. 

“Almost four inches?” Chenle says it like a question. 

“Huh?” Jeno looks a little dazed. 

“ 3.9 inches, almost four.”

Jeno gives Chenle a look, “You couldn’t have just said four?”

“Sorry, sorry,” he giggles, he can’t not giggle. This whole situation is somehow one of the funniest and hottest things he has ever been a part of, “four inches.” 

Jeno makes eye contact with Chenle, and Chenle stares right back at him for a moment of total silence before they both crack up in laughter. 

“Don’t,” Jeno wheezes a laugh that betrays any real insecurity, “don’t even say it!” 

“Say what?!” Chenle asks inbetween gasping breaths. 

“You know!” Jeno sticks out his jaw and makes a face like Chenle  _ really _ should know, but playing dumb is practially Chenle’s primary state of being at this point so he’s gonna have to try harder. 

“Know what?”

Jeno bursts, “that your dick is twice the size of mine!” 

Silence, and then laughter again, laughter that has them collapsing against each other and Jeno with surprisingly wet eyes, and Chenle with his stomach hurting from laughing so hard, and somehow through all of this Chenle stays achingly hard. God, he’s so turned on, from the way Jeno looks at him, and the way Jeno just  _ look _ period. Jeno is curling in on himself, curling into Chenle on top of him, shy and turned on. 

“I wasn’t gonna say it like that,” Chenle says and trailers off, brushing his hands down Jeno’s back, god even his back is strong how the fuck is he real?

“What were you going to say?” Jeno asks into Chenle’s jaw, somehow in all of this Chenle has ended up on his back with Jeno hunched over and curling into him, covering him with his heat and scent. He still smells like Old Spice and the sweat he got from sprinting to Chenle’s apartment, but he also smells like sex from all the precum he’s spilled since, Chenle swears it’s enough to fill a fucking Capri Sun pouch with at this point (Chenle files this thought under the file of thought in his brain titled “well  _ that _ probably shouldn’t have made me horny”). 

"That your dick is really cute," Jeno huffs and Chenle continues, "No, really, It's like elegant dude, dainty," Jeno's chuckling, but Chenle refuses to back down, "It's petite, I like it," he finishes boldly.

Jeno tilts his head up and raises his eyebrows at Chenle incredulously, "Oh you like it?"

"Yeah, I like it," Chenle says and rolls his eyes, "and I'm like, the only person that really matters so...." Jeno laughs and Chenle smiles triumphantly, "now hurry I've been hard for so long I'm about to become a bad Viagra side effect before I get to have the opportunity to watch your little dick bounce while you ride me."

Jeno laughs but he moves with an urgency that reflects his own hunger.

Jeno preps himself with the lube Chenle hands him, but not without comment.

("Back door? a bit on the nose don't you think?"

"It's lube, why does it need to be subtle? What brand do you use?"

"Gun oil."

Chenle scoffed, "of course you do, muscles." )

Really, just watching Jeno finger himself is delightful, Jeno doesn’t need much prep at all, they’ve fucked recently and Chenle knows Jeno knows how to relax. Chenle gets the sense this is more for his enjoyment, and damn if Chenle doesn’t enjoy it.

With Jeno's thick thighs on either side of his thin hips as he drives his fingers in and out of himself, Jeno can’t help shifting back and swiveling his hips in circles. Chenle, with the willpower of a fucking saint, doesn't touch his own cock, instead, he moves his hands to Jeno's thighs, teasing up and down the powerful muscles, and cupping Jeno's balls. Chenle can't help but marvel at Jeno's balls, they're full and weighty, and a good size, and Chenle wonders if they actually are big or if they just look so big in comparison to Jeno's cock.

When Chenle says that Jeno chokes on his spit and his fingers stutter inside of him, concentration effectively broken.

Jeno sinks down onto Chenle's cock slowly, with deep breaths and charming laughs and even more charming eye crinkles at the way Chenle is panting just like Jeno. It's a lot, in Chenle's defense it's a lot, Jeno and his  _ thighs _ taking gravity as a mere suggestion on their way to obliterate Chenle.

It's all worth it though because Chenle was right (as he so often is) the sight is fucking enlightening, bro. Chenle is ascending to another plan because there Jeno Lee is, sweating (yummy), panting and grunting as he bounces on Chenle's dick like it will save his life.

Chenle's hands abandon Jeno's thighs, he pinches one of Jeno's pink nipples with one, and cups his balls with his other. He purposefully ignores Jeno's dick, he wants to observe it in its natural habitat, that way it bounces along with each of Jeno's movements sliding up and down Chenle's cock.

It's sweet, Chenle is mesmerized, he feels like he should be doing more for Jeno's fetish, dirty talking or whatever but it's hard to do anything but just feel every sensation and respond. There is no room in Chenle's brain for complex thought processes like teasing or full sentences, there is only thrusting up into Jeno and tweaking his nipples and moaning. God, Chenle has never moaned this much in his life. He doesn’t have a particularly high voice(it’s not  _ that _ high) but his moans are almost melodic, not screechy like people have accused his laugh of being but they rise and fall with each of Jeno’s pulses. Jeno wont stop grunting and groaning and Chenle is obsessed with the way it sounds like he punches each sound out of himself, like he’s using Chenle’s dick as a key to some of the most obscene and guttural sounds Chenle has ever heard. 

He’s getting close, and Chenle can tell that Jeno is too because he’s hips have gotten jerkier and his eyes are squeezed shut. Chenle is determined to get Jeno to finish first. He cups Jeno’s balls and rolls them in his palms, trying to gather enough breath between moans to speak. 

“Geez, imagine if you had a dick like mine,” and that does it. Jeno comes with a curse, and a shudder at the top of his stroke that has him crashing back down on Chenle constricting and convulsing around him. 

For Chenle, it’s the combination that does him in, of Jeno’s body involuntarily squeezing around him and feeling rope after rope of Jeno’s cum spurting out of his cock and hitting Chenle’s chest and even going so far as the base of Chenle’s neck. Chenle comes with another whine, and releases into Jeno, pumping him full of his seed. He has a feeling Jeno’s going to like the way it slowly drips out. 

Chenle’s legs jerk when he comes, his knees locking and unlocking, his back arches like he’s being exorcised and even though his eyes are barely open he can feel Jeno watching him. 

They come down together, and Chenle only pulls out well past point the point of the overstimulation being painful, not only because he’s lazy, but he likes the way Jeno’s hums appreciatively and pets down Chenle’s sides each time Chenle whines and whimpers when they shift. They’ve already fucked a handful of times but they both can agree without talking about it that none of the other times hit like this, not in this earth shattering brain draining way. 

Chenle barely had to do anything and he feels like he might never walk the same, he can only imagine what it’s like for Jeno. That’s what has him struggling out of Jeno’s hold and grabby hands and getting his pack of baby wipes and a towel to slowly clean off Jeno with appreciative swipes, and murmured praise that has Jeno blushing and hiding his face in Chenle’s pillow again. Chenle’s probably doing aftercare wrong or at least different than most people, but it seems good for them, so he figures it okay. 

“Seriously dude, I don’t know how I’m supposed to fuck anyone else again,” Chenle says, gently wiping between Jeno’s legs. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, and like, thank you for showing me what you like, it made it better.” Jeno smiled extra wide at that before he pulled Chenle back into bed for post-nut naps. 

They snuck into the shower room together after their nap, and shared a stall, trying not to giggle too loud and give themselves away. Jeno washed Chenle’s dick in the most loving way his dick has ever been cleaned, like he was thanking it, and so Chenle returned the favor to Jeno. Washing over his package reverently and between his cheeks and over his hole with warm soapy fingers. Neither of them really had it in them to go again quite yet, but just making out in the warm water nice. Chenle, famously, isn’t the biggest fan of showering, but this is different. 

He feels like he could write his own blog post about this, the intimacy of showering completely soft with another man, and washing him. It’s vulnerable, and way more intimate than he’s ever been with another hookup, but it’s also incredibly rewarding and at this point Chenle is ready to admit that Jeno isn’t just another hookup. 

Jeno leaves the next morning in time for his ten-thirty morning class with a kiss and a promise to send Chenle links with even more ideas. Chenle can’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was mostly written to write monster cock Chenle but then this turned into a love letter to sph and i'm okay with that.
> 
> Here's my info:  
> [Twitter (MDNI)](https://twitter.com/translixie)  
>    
> [CC for yelling](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)


End file.
